Kuroshitsuji-Granted
by Murasaki-Panda
Summary: England-Present Time, Grace Martine is a 13 year old Japanese girl living in England. She is bullied brutally to the brink of death, but Sebastian saves her giving the choice of a contract or death. Doing the unthinkable, she rejects both, but opens a deal.- If she is trained to become famous noble (in ANY way possible) then she will provide Ciel with the souls he needs. NEW STRY!
1. The Deal With the Devil

UPDATED YEAHHHH SOO ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Darkness cloaked the area as I stirred into the vast, black, nothingness. Was I dead? How did I get here? Then I remembered the F4 girls. The Flower four bullies.

"Die here no one wants you!"

"You may be smart to skip grades, but you're too ugly!"

"Poor people shouldn't even breathe the same air!"

"WE WILL KILL YOU IF YOU RETURN HERE!"

Their voices rang in my ears.

Then I remembered the truck. Right, they pushed into the streets and.. Did I die? No a young man with a black trench coat scooped me up. That's right he did!

Suddenly there was a voice that echoed throughout the darkness.

"Do you wish to make a contract?'' it asked with a smooth sweet, silky voice.

Then I remembered what a book once said that humans made a contact to Lucifer and demons, sold their soul, and after a while they were never heard of again. I guess that didn't matter to the rich people of England though. This must be one of them.

"Do you wish to make a contact?" The voice asked once more.

"My soul right?" I said calm cool and collectedly.

"My, my someone seems to be quite educated." It said with his white teeth gleaming in the darkness."

I spat at him, "I would never sell something as valuable as that!"

"You have 2 choices," he said once more. "Contract or death, a grim reaper is waiting for your decision."

In the background I saw a faint glimpse of the sky. I didn't want to die. Everything could change if I was rich. Right, **if** I was rich.

"I have a deal to wager." I said nervously.

"And that might be?" he asked clearly interested.

"I will farm for your souls."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I give you souls to eat enough for two demons!" I was desperate not to die, but I was also desperate for that one wish.

There was a long pause.

"For two…" he said thinking

Suddenly there were steps heard in the darkness.

*Click click click*

"And in return?" a voice of a young boy asked.

"Make me into a rich noble of England's underground politics and I will get you the finest souls you can get!" I said praying they would accept.

Then the vast darkness cleared and the blue sky brighten as I fell to my knees gasping in fear.

Then I realized we were on a skyscraper, but I was already scared to not care.

Voices were beside me as I looked there was a stylish young man with blonde hair and the prettiest green eye with glasses that framed them.

"Che, Senpai's gunna kill me thanks to what you did!"

"Well that's her answer." A young boy with an eye patch said with a cold taken face as his clear blue eye flashed a bright red.

His face was cold, pale, taken aback, filled with no care, but painted with hatred. He wore a black hoodie, had black hair, and jeans and finger nails were painted black. To someone here he would be Goth, but without the weird jewelry pieces, he rather looked quite cool.

I looked at the tall man beside him, he wore a jet black tuxedo with neck length black hair. A pure butler, but his wine eyes and fake smile as he approached me, made me cringe.

As the "grim reaper" left, the young boy approached himself to me grinning.

"Soo, you're the farmer." He said smirking ever so insulting, not bad for a girl like you. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Grace M-Martine." I said stuttered as I carefully stood on top of the skyscraper.

"From this day forward," Sebastian started. "You will meet every day in this office of this skyscraper, and during your school breaks, you will come to this room of your high school."

"Wait I don't go to high school yet.." I said confused.

He then took the application form out of my grey sweater pocket, wrote in my name and handed me back my permission slip and a piece of paper with the room and office numbers.

"You do now," Ciel said smirking.

Sebastian quickly disappeared from the roof top we were on and in two seconds he returned with the school uniform. It was the rich school I was supposed to go to because of my grades, but it was also the uniform of the rotten Flower Four Girls.

"Tomorrow I will accompany you to school. You are to do everything as instructed." Ciel said as Sebastian handed me the uniform. "I expect you to keep your deal and not tell anyone of our existence or you will be eliminated."

"Wait," I said biting my lip. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well we expect you to bring me the fine quality ones." Sebastian said with a flash of his eyes.

With that Ciel picked me up by the neck and dropped me of the skyscraper. All I remember is the sound of wind as I blacked out into nothingness.

The next morning I was woken by the sound of my alarm clock and my mother's voice.

"Grace time to go!"

Was that all a dream? I wondered to myself, but as I got up I realized the uniform by my bedside and the papers were all there. I sighed as I picked up the paper, dressed myself and made my way downstairs.

"You came in quietly last night, so I didn't notice that you were home." My mother said as she greeted me with the fakest smile in the world.

My mother may seem happy on the inside, but I know she has problems and would welcome the day I die or left the town house we lived in. I can never forgive her for what she had done. You see when I was 3 we were left homeless as my dad was imported back to Japan, but the agreement she made with herself was that if she could not provide for me as a mother, she would kill me then herself.

"WE ARE GOING TO JUMP THE BRIDGE!" Her voice echoed in my mind

"Mama please no! PLEASE!" I responded crying, begging.

As I walked to school I met Ciel at the gates.

"Stay with me." He said as he casually joined me.

He looked rather nice in the uniform, it made his face look softer then the hard, cold, Ciel I met yesterday. Everything was black, from the suit to the loafers, but what suit him was the blue tie and the white dress shirt.

Same was with me but my skirt matched the tie.

"Blue is quite your color." I said staring at his face.

_"I believe it's in your best interest to shut up or people might think we are a lie." He said in Japanese._

I was a bit surprised that his accent was perfectly formed, but I guess that it was expected because after all he is an eternal demon. Then I remembered his words.

_"Wait, what the hell did you tell them?" I responded in Japanese, enraged._

_ "Childhood friend from Japan." _

I faced palmed myself.

"_Well that explains why you're talking to me in the language." _I said sighing. "_But how in one night?"_

"_Technology these days can do wonders." _He said while flashing his black cell phone.

Voices rang as we walked through the hallways of the British high school.

"Hey look, it's one of the P4 walking with the new girl."

"Yeah, but it's only his child hood friend from Japan."

"Idiot, it could be a spark!"

I whispered quietly to him as he opened the empty classroom door.

"_Hey, what's a P4?"_

"_Perfect 4."_

"_So like the Flower 4?"_

"_You know about them?"_

"_Yeah, they're my brand new bullies here."  
"Not my problem." He said with a wave of his hand. "Go sit on that desk." He ordered._

I sat on the desk and he sat on one diagonally.

As people _gathered_ around the fogged windows their shadows darkening footsteps were heard. As Sebastian opened the door I turned my head and there was camera flashes and noises.

"Confiscated." Sebastian said as he took a phone away from one of the students.

As he entered the class room he greeted me with a smirk as he flashed the phone.

I gasped.

On it there was me and Ciel's shadows. It clearly looked like he kissed me on the cheek.

"_Idiot, do you want to kill me, if the F4 find out.."  
"It was only a simple shadow trick, I had to get you popular somehow if I want those souls immediately."_

"_That's so like a being like yourself."_ I fought back.

"_Fool, remember who you're talking to, I could hand you over to that stupid tranny any time I wanted to."_

Just then the chatter stopped as the "grim reaper" entered the room with a lawn mower.

"See what you did," he said running his hand through his hair. "Now sempai has to make a dramatic entry.

We looked out the clear window and saw a long redheaded tranny cloaked in red racing at the window with a chainsaw in his hand.

* * *

SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TRASH BIN OR FIX?


	2. The First Meal

Ciel's eyes flashed a bright red as mine filled with panic.

"Sebastian," Ciel ordered

Quick as a flash he appeared from outside as he jump catching the tranny's leg, bringing him to the ground.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

Sebastian then jumped and opened the window from outside, with the young tranny covered in bruises, sporting rather odd red glasses with skulls on them, framing his green eyes. As I got a better look he was the average gay man wearing a red V-neck t-shirt and deep red skinny jeans, but what made him different was the long, old, red, coat and his incredibly long hair.

"Aww Sebastian dear, you're no fun. You ruined my grand entry!" he said with stars in his eyes. "After so long apart too.." He pouted disappointed.

"Ahh Grell, I don't think I would ever forget about your scream on that lovely night." Sebastian responded with a smile in his face.

"AHHWW SEBASTIAN… , WHAT A DEVILISH MAN YOU ARE..!" He flirted with delight.

Suddenly the butler brought his loafers to the man's face, squishing his glasses into the tranny's love struck face.

"Shall I hear it again?" he said with an evil smirk.

After a while of "NOO NOT THE FACE BASSY DEAR!" and "STOP PLEASE", Sebastian released Grell and allowed him to explain.

"We've been issued an order from our dispatch unit." Explained Grell pouting with his chin resting on his hand as he sat in a desk, all bruised and battered.

"To do what?" Sebastian asked a smile as he cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly, Ronald put his arm in between them and faced the butler.

"Keep tabs on the girl and her soul that's all, you ruined the schedule you see, and thanks to you I got over time." Ronald responded angrily. "Don't you dare make a contact with her or we will be forced to exterminate you."

"I see," he responded politely. "I trust you'll take your leave."

Suddenly the school bell rang.

"Damn, let's go sempai," Ronald said angrily as he back flipped out the window.

"Bye, bye Sebastian darling!" Grell said as he followed suit blowing Sebastian a kiss, making him shudder.

As Sebastian closed the window, Ciel and I quickly took our seats while the students flooded the room.

When the day began I was given glares by the F4, knowing that later they would punish me. During 1st break I visited Sebastian's office, and he handed me a stack of homework and books filled with etiquette to Latin studies. At lunch I had to sit beside Ciel and the rest of the P4 boys to avoid being hit by food. Ciel didn't eat anything so all the girls were jealous do to the fact that he stared at me all the time. To others he loved me, but they didn't realize that he was mentally torturing me. Constantly reminding me why I was living. That really creped me out, but I lived.

When the day ended, I started to walk to the tall skyscraper building with the office number in my hand.

"666," I read out load. Then I started to laugh. "That is so like them!"

But my pleasure didn't last long as the Flower Four stood confronting me with anger in their eyes.

"HOW WAS YOUR DAY, GRACE?" one of them asked as they pushed me into the alleyways.

"WOW, DIDN'T WE TELL YOU WE WOULD KILL YOU?"

"I THINK WE DID, DID'NT WE?"

"GET HER." The last one said.

They then pinned me to the alley way as I was used to, but I knew that they would try something different than those times. The tears started to flow, and my body went numb. I guess I was so used to it I didn't fight back. They took a blade and slashed at me.

"THAT'S FOR COMING TO THE SCHOOL."

*SLASH*

"THAT'S FOR MEETING ONE OF THE P4!"

*SLASH*

"THAT'S FOR SITTING WITH THEM AT LUNCH!"

*SLASH*

"AND THAT'S FOR…"

Suddenly it was if the world slowed down and the clouds stopped.

As I looked on the roof top there was little Ciel Phantomhive, sitting watching me, viewing the pain in my eyes.

"Do you wish to end it here?" I read his lips.

"No," I mouthed back silently.

"Start with the leader." He mouthed with a smirk on his face. "Make her beg for mercy."

I responded with a smirk, I had power now. The weak me was gone. I was proud now to be the servant of Ciel and Sebastian, and soon a noble of the two.

Then, before the blade landed on my chest, I removed my hand from their grip and punched them all consecutively.

They were all shocked.

"HERE'S FOR HITTING ME!" I said my eyes with fire.

*PUNCH*

"MAKING ME FEEL USELESS!"

*PUNCH*

"THREATING ME!"

*PUNCH*

"AND..," a hand grabbed my fist, it was Ciel.

He then knocked the girls and me out. Last thing I remember was the face of Sebastian lifting me up into the sky once again.

As I woke up on the office couch, I was greeted with a slap in the face, literally.

It was Ciel.

"HOW DARE YOU FACE YOUR ENIMIES IN THAT STATE!" He yelled.

"But.. I fought back." I answered dazed and confused.

"BUT YOU CRIED!" Ciel said whipping his head back into the air. "NEVER look weak in front of your enemies or they will attack you again, let alone it dulls the soul, try again tomorrow."

I sighed heavily. The path to the underworld that I dreamed of wasn't going to be easy.

"I believe the young master is correct." Sebastian said from behind his computer, typing away documents.

It seems that the only reason Sebastian takes jobs is to find a good meal for Ciel. He then later explained that his master was so extravagant he likes the proud ones brought to their knees before he eats them.

Later that day, I was repeatedly beat with a horse whip on my hands for getting incorrect translations to mess up equations. By Sebastian of course, but if I really wanted this I had to bear as much as I could.

The next day, the F4 were blocking the entrance once again.

"So you think you're so tough?"

Just then Ciel appeared and they quickly got out of his way as he dragged me into the school.

"_Japanese?" I asked _

"_Daily," he answered. "Every day you should talk in Japanese never English. That might give it away."_

"_Well what will become of the F4?" I asked._

"_They forgot all of last night. Make them souls worthy of my tastes. Since you might have to feed Sebastian too, raise half of them wanting revenge."_

"_EHHHH! This is gunna be soo hard!"_

"_If you want to quit ill just tell the reaper."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE DEMON!"_

"_Well enjoy today." _He said with a smile, "I think the F4 is calling war on you._"_

Just as I was about to open my locker, my phone received a text message.

"WAR ON GRACE! FROM F4"

"War..," I said taken aback. "What's that?"

"It seems that in a couple of minutes the whole school will bring you to your knees." He responded while walking away.

"Can't a perfect do anything about it?" I asked fearfully.

"Nope, we only decided if we want to participate or not."

"_Wait Ciel!" I protested._

_He then stopped in his tracks._

"_Help me please!" I asked._

"_Then promise me one thing," He said turning around, glaring at me with his red eyes. "Never look weak like that again!"_

_Just then the whole school surrounded me with food, water and garbage in their hands. The F4 leaded them in the attack. _

"_Ciel, honey step aside please." One of the F4 girls asked with an innocent look plastered on her face._

_I smiled then nodded. "Fine I promise."_

"_Why don't you show me that fire in your eye's farmer?" Ciel said his demon smirk appearing on his innocent childish face._

"_BRING ON THE BASTARDS!" I yelled._

_With that battle cry water was thrown, but in the nick of time Ciel grabbed me and dogged every single splash._

_Then came the food. Mixtures of people's lunches hurled towards me I grabbed two of them and threw the soup at 2 of the F4 girls as they yelled in disgust and pain._

"_We will so get you for that!" They cried _

_Revenge souls complete I thought to myself. _

_Suddenly the other two girls stepped up, and I singled Ciel to let them be as he threw the condiments of food away. _

_They then slapped me and brought me to my knees as I basked in the glory of their prideful last moments._

"_Bitch, who do you think they are?" The leader asked as they kicked me in the gut. _

_I smiled at them as I took their ankles tripping them. _

_As they fell to their knees I glared at them as I got up. Ciel looking extremely ravishing eyeing the meal set before him._

"_My name is Grace Martine, head of the Martine household." I said proudly. "And soul farmer of the demons Ciel and Sebastian."_

_Suddenly I turned to Ciel who had knocked out the whole school expect for the F4, his eyes looking rather gruesome. _

_Just then Sebastian popped out of nowhere joining me by my side. Both eyes glowing red._

"_To expect you would get this good already, you exceed my expectations Miss. Martine." Sebastian said while his white fangs flashed before me._

"_I suggest you turn away Grace." Ciel said his mind clearly fogged by his meal._

"_I'm fine." I gulped nervously. "Go ahead and be gruesome."_

_With that the girls were on their knees cowering in fear. _

"_Gracey, please we are sooo sorry!" the girls begged, pleaded, and cried their hearts out for forgiveness._

_But as a head of a house hold, I could show no remorse. _

_I glared at them as they remembered what I did to them the other day. As they apologized, the demons observed their meal getting better each time they begged for forgiveness._

_As I looked them in the eye the last time, I shut my eyes and breathed in the smell of victory._

"_Ciel, Sebastian, Itadakimaus." I said still looking at the girls._

_With that the girls screamed in fear, as the school was cloaked in their red dye. I watched the demons as they devoured their souls like the creatures they were. Demons. Extravagantly, messily, but beautifully, they ate their souls. Sebastian had class as he ate, as Ciel's face was covered with the blood of his kill. As I watched, I realized that my life how I knew it was now gone. With that thought I gave into the tiredness as it cloaked me._


End file.
